Quedate by Nosferatu
by kino-san
Summary: [oneshot] [ItaNaru] [Lemon] El chico portador del mangekyou sharingan se soltara la melena, literalmente, demostrandole a cierto rubio, que no solo es frialdad lo que es capaz de expresar.


Quedate by Nosferatu!

Bueno, como es el cumple de kino-chan, pues esto es para ti, porque no te puedo regalar algo mejor ÇÇ, pero confio en que te guste el one-shot

Corria atraves del bosque, solo habia oscuridad, el, hijo de esta, acudia al lugar buscando refugio en las sombras, convirtiendose en sirviente de sus mas oscuros y perversos deseos.

Siempre en la oscuridasd, pues era el sitio que se habia ganado con sus actos, nunca mas, nunca volveria a sentir el amor que una persona expresa por otra, esta, como el aire, empezaba a ser una necesidad en el demonio ojirojo, el calido aliento de otra persona rozando sus labios, a pesar de todo, el se lo merecia, ¿ese era el castigo impuesto por dios? podria ser..¿ su arrogancia? ¿su altaneria? ¿su orgullo? el, que perseguia un lugar entre los dioses, encontro un lugar entre los demonios, pero eso no era lo que el deseaba, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sostenia una katana manchada con la sangre de sus padres.

Una presion en el pecho, no lo podia evitar, al fin y al cabo, seguia siendo humano, ahora se dirigia a Konoha, no podre explicaros el porque, puesto que ni siquiera el lo sabia, a cada paso que daba, a cada paso que estaba mas cerca de su aldea natal, la presion iba despareciendo lentamente, este sentimiento lo incito a correr hasta el agotamiento.

Por fin una luz, la salida del bosque, ya estaba en casa, ahora, en la soledad, cuando nadie podia decir nada de Uchiha Itachi, del genio frio y calculador, se permitio sonreir.

Una sonrisa hermosa, que nadie, puede decir haber contemplado, la luna alta y grande sobre konoha es la unica luz, un tono rojizo la adornaba, entonces la felicidad que le abordaba desaparecio ante tal cuestion, ¿porque habia venido aqui? ¿tanto necesitaba volver? en ese momento, ese sentimiento tan conocido, el odio, volvio a llenarlo, odiaba, se odiaba a si mismo por necesitarlo, el era Uchiha Itachi, no se podia permitir la felicidad, no podia permitirse sonreir, no podia permitirse el amor, ahora de nuevo, odio, se odio al sentir la necesidad de desahogarse, de que unos calidos brazos lo envolvieran, sintio como unas lagrimas luchaban por salir, pero aun asi, no lo hicieron, Uchiha Itachi no se podia permitir el llorar, era una necesidad "humana" que no iba con su actitud.

Un chakra voraz, enorme, horroroso, el kyuubi, lo sintio sobre las caras de los hokages, el zorrito andaba haciendo de las suyas, porque? porque en medio de la noche... decidio aprovechar el paseo para llevarle un regalo a su lider.

Sin pensarlo y casi en un parpadeo estaba en la caras de los hokages, detras de ellas, donde solo habia montañana, vio al chico en el suelo, con la ropa desgarrada, heridas... era evidente que habia intentado controlar la forma del kyuubi, ese chico era incorregible, ato sus manos y pies y lo cogio, al menos asi, seria mas facil llevarlo, sin oponer resistencia.

Andaba a paso tranquilo por el bosque, la caminata de venida habia sido larga y agotadora necesitaba descansar un poco, ademas, aunque el chico kyuubi, del que no era capaz de recordar el nombre, despertara, el tenia fuerza de sobra para volver a dejarlo k.o.

Dejo al chico a un lado, se sento apoyandose en un arbol, cerro los ojos un momento para sentir la brisa que jugó con su flequillo, para dejarlo desordenadamente sobre su rostro, la brisa se hizo mas larga, sintio que una pequeña semilla de rebeldia se acomodaba en su interior, con un ligero ademan, se saco la coleta que sostenia su cabello, la brisa hizo lo demas, su pelo se desordeno a cual caprichoso movimiento del viento, sintio un cosquilleo en su pecho, algo que hacia tiempo no sentia, desde que era muy muy pequeño y le regalaron un juguete que hacia tiempo que deseaba, un sonrisa burlona aparecio en su rostro, verdaderamente estaba extraño, de por si ya era raro que uchiha itachi sonriera, pero que lo hiciera dos veces en la misma hora era demasiado, pues los dioses le prohibieron ese privilegio, el, tan hermosa criatura no podia superar en belleza a los mismisimos creadores, por eso, por eso mismo, los dioses se vengaron, sumiedolo en la tristeza.

Al sentir ese cosquilleo, ¿al sentir la ilusion? se podria decir ilusion, si, empezo a pensar.. ¿en que momento deje la inocencia atras? ¿en que momento me volvi "asi"?

Sus ojos, los que hasta ahora habian permanecido dominados por el sharingan, se volvieron oscuros sumandose a la negrura de la noche.

Abrio un poco la molesta gabardina de akatsuki, se apoyo un poco en el arbol disfrutando de la fria brisa que a esas horas de madrugada corria por entre los arboles cual chiquillo travieso.

Sintio como el chico kyuubi comenzaba a revolverse y despertar, no le presto la mas minima atencion, sabia perfectamente que el chico pronto comenzaria a gritarle de todo y con un solo golpe lo volveria a dormir.

Pero no fue eso lo que paso, el rubio desperto, pero estupefacto ante la vision que se le otorgaba, no era capaz de articular palabra, uchiha itachi, con el pelo revuelto, apoyado en el arbol, con una expresion de total paz y tanquilidad, ojos cerrados, sumido entre suspiros, sonriendo... algo no cuadraba, ¿sonriendo? pronto noto las cuerdas que le impedian el movimiento, pero sin gritar en absoluto, mas bien con una voz que rozaba la suplica le hablo.

-por favor... me gustaria que me soltaras.

Itachi abrio los ojos casi de inmediato, esperaba pataleos, gritos, insultos, pero el chico no ofrecia resistencia ninguna, ademas le habia pedido amablemente que le soltara, acababa de escuchar la frase ¿por favor? miro al kitsune directo a los ojos, sus ojos negros de perdieron en los azules del chico kyuubi, mientras examinaba con cuidado su cuerpo, buscando cualquier indicio de que el chico que habia raptado no fuera en verdad el kitsune, pero sin querer se dejo llevar por la vision del chico de cabellos dorados que tenia delante, otra vez esa maldita presion en el pecho, otra vez la necesidad de desahogarse...

-lo hare... si me escuchas, solo quiero que alguien me escuche- fue en un tono sensual, al que nadie se podria resistir, y si digo nadie, incluyo al kitsune por supuesto.

Uchiha Itachi le acaba de decir que necesitaba desahogarse y que si le escuchaba le soltaria.. algo no cuadraba, pero los frios ojos del uchiha que otras veces atras habia contemplado se veian distintos, algo le atraia de ellos, asintio con la cabeza y se sento derecho para poder mirar al uchiha.

Itachi a duras penas resistio la necesidad de sonreir ante la predisposicion del chico, pero no lo hizo, demasiados lujos se habia dado esa noche, el era Uchiha Itachi y no se lo podia permitir.

Asi el relato del moreno comenzo, empezo por la frustracion de ser un genio del que todos esperaban grandes acciones, del que todos inventaban una leyenda, que el debia llevar sobre sus hombros en contra de su voluntad, de como habia matado friamente a sus padres buscando consuelo en ello, encontrando mas que vacio y odio, odio de su pequeño y lindo hermano hacia el, de lo que le gustaria vovler a atras y no haber hecho nunca nada, ya puestos, no podia parar de hablar, le conto la necesidad de estar con alguien, la necesidad de amar, de dejar de sentirse tan malditamente solo, paro de hablar y por primera vez en todo el relato miro al chico, le observaba atolondrado.

El frio asesino calculador le acababa de contar sus penas mas profundas, sintio una calidez en su pecho, al comprobar que la soledad del chico era parecida a la suya, eran despues de todo, seres semejantes.

-Itachi... me querrias escuchar tu ami?

El moreno se sorprendio, pero vio en los ojos del pequeño, su misma necesidad, la misma necesidad de desahogo, asinque asintio y espero a que el rubio comenzara con su historia.

Aun seguia con las manos atadas, pero en ese momento, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que bajo llave, habia guardado en su corazon.

Empezo contando el desprecio de todos hacia el a causa del kyuubi, de su vida sumida en la mas profunda soledad, de las constantes humillaciones, de que el, sin culpa, pagaba los pecados de otro, en este caso el Kyuubi.

Itachi escuchaba sorprendido la historia, el pequeño habia sentido su misma soledad, se levanto estirando las piernas y lo desato.

-Puedes marcharte.

Itachi le dio la espalda al chico, a traves del silencio, sin decir nada, le dio las gracias, ahora el peso que llevaba sobre el, era mas escaso, centro su mirada en un punto fijo del bosque, esperando que el chico se fuera, que lo volviera a dejar solo.

Algo que no ocurrio, el rubio al ver al otro tan triste, tan desgraciado..tan parecido, no pudo evitarlo, lo abrazo fuerte por la espalda.

Uchiha Itachi no cabia en su sorpresa, el rubio lo estaba abrazando ¿cuantos años? ¿cuantos años habian pasado desque que alguien le abrazo, sintio los calidos brazos del chico envolverle, su corazon, por primera vez en la vida, comenzo a latir con dificultad, sintio la frente del chico apoyada en su espalda y un escalofrio recorrio su espalda.

El rubio noto como el cuerpo del uchiha se tenso al instante. Dejó de abrazarle para ponerse delante de el.

Se paro delante, buscando su mirada, itachi estaba perdido, sorprendido, no parecia el. Su mirada se poso en el kitsune que le miraba con ojos suplicantes, entonces penso que esa noche, al fin, se quitaria "la mascara".

Su rostro se relajo, su mirada se enternecio y apreso los labios del rubio entre los suyos, respirando su aliento, sintiendo el contacto de su calida piel.

Lo acorralo en un arbol, comenzo por el cuello, siguio bajando la cremallera de su habitual chaqueta naranja, dejando ver una camisa negra sin mangas, el kitsune puso su mano en la nuca del uchiha para hacer mas profundo ese desesperado contacto, retiro la capa de akatsuki, dejando ver una vestimenta negra, metio las manos bajo ella, acariciando la piel del chico por primera vez, su caricias fueron tiernas, suaves, placenteras y pacientes, el beso que en ningun momento llego a ser pasional, mas solo era ternura, consuelo, poco a poco, la ropa fue cayendo al suelo, dejando al descubierto partes de su cuerpo desconocidas para el contrario, mas no tardaron en memorizar y besar.

Ya se hayaban totalmente desnudos, tumbados sobre la tunica de akatsuki, itachi sobre el rubio, acariciando al precioso ser que le estaba permitiendo amar, se acariciaban, mas nunca con descaro, ni lascividad, eran las mas puras muestras de dulzura.

Un dedo fue a parar a la entrada del rubio, que este recibio suspirando y besando el cuello de su amante, asi hasta el tercero, el chico comenzo a moverse, queriendo decir que estaba listo.

Itachi se coloco entre sus piernas, no antes sin volverle a besar, la calidez de su boca, la ausencia de deseo, la sola presencia de amor, era lo que hacia que el chico comenzara a desear pasar el resto de su vida Uchiha Itachi.

Entro despacio, con tacto, con ternura, se movia lentamente mientras terminaba de penetrar al pequeño, este lo miraba mordiendose el labio, pues lo que sentia, no era para nada dolor, itachi comenzo a moverse lentamente y con suavidad sobre el chico, este comenzo a suspirar cada vez mas entrecortadamente.

Las embestidas se volvieron rapidas, fuertes, pero en ningun momento salvajes, mas esto no impedia que no llegara al fondo de su ser, con su mano libre comenzo a masturbar al kitsune, que comenzaba a jadear y retorcerse de placer.

Sintio que el final se acercaba, las embstidas se volvieron mas rapidas, dando una embestida final, derramandose dentro del chico y este sobre su bien formado pecho.

Se dejo caer sobre el rubio, que le recibio con los brazos abiertos, envolviendolo una vez mas entre sus brazos, sin decir nada, haciendo a la noche testigo mudo de su encuentro de amor.

Itachi, por primera vez en su vida, se durmio en brazos de alguien sin sospechar de el, sin estar alerta, dejandose llevar por la paz y la sencillez del sueño, permitiendole descansar placidamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El kitsune no dormiro, mantenia fuertemente abrazado al uchiha acariciando su pelo, depositando un suave beso en su frente.

Asi, entre abrazos, besos y caricas llego el amanecer, delvolviendo a cierto moreno a la realidad de su triste vida y era que tenia que volver.

Sin palabra alguna, deshizo el abrazo del rubio, se vistio lentamente, su rostro, su voz habian vuelto a la fria normalidad, se habia vuelto a colocar "la mascara"

A duras penas, se alejaba del lugar, el rubio ya estaba vestido y por primera vez en muchas horas, hablo.

-Quedate

Una palabra, una palabra habia destrozado su pared de hielo, se volvio para estrechar al rubio entre sus brazos y besarlo.

-Adios Naruto-kun-deposito un dulce beso en los labios humedos por las lagrimas del chico- nos volveremos a ver - sonrio para el, para la unica persona que habia conseguido hacerle feliz, le dedico la mas hermosa de sus sonrisas y desaparecio dejando un rastro de plumas negras.

--Fin--

espero que te haya gustado kino o de nuestro Dios, de quien si no :P


End file.
